A Greater Treasure
by PiratesCommand
Summary: Ten years after his voyage to Treasure Island, Jim Hawkins is plagued by nightmares from his past. He will do anything to be free from them-even if it means going back to the very island he vowed he'd never return to.
1. The Nightmares Return

**1. The Nightmares Return. **

It has been almost ten years since that fateful adventure that changed my life and shaped me into a man. Many things have since changed. The gold that I brought back from the island as my share was used to buy a better house, and as my mother wished, to further my education. Dear mother has long gone and been reunited with my father. It happened while I was away, and I sincerely regret not being with her in her final moments. As for what has become of my other companions I cannot say; all I have heard having been Ben Gunn being found drunk and beaten to death near an seafront Inn. I pity the poor man to whom life wasn't the kindest.

This story is somewhat of a sequel to my last account, and I have chosen to write it down in hopes that someone might find it interesting in the distant future. It starts with me having been back home for a month. As I was busy with other things, I had pushed the adventure of my youth to the back of my mind, but my being home again and near the sea reminded me of things I'd much rather have left forgotten. I remember it all as if it were yesterday. The mutiny, the lies, the murder of good men- all for hidden treasure. I saw the greed of those pirates; the unspeakable evil in their black hearts. It has been the one thing I cannot seem to forget. I had once said I would never venture back to that accursed island that was the cause of all of this, but the nightmares that returned to haunted me, caused me to reconsider.

It was a night like any other and I had been putting off retiring for some hours. I am a trifle ashamed to admit-I was dreading the moment in which I must finally put my weary head to rest. Every night since I had been home, the dreams had visited me. I would awaken, Captain Flint's cackling warning loud in my ears: "Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!" I couldn't understand it. I had had dreams like this in the days following my return from sea, but they hadn't haunted me in years. Why would they suddenly return now?

Hurrying into my coat and hat, I went down to my stables and saddled up my one and only horse. I hadn't been to see Doctor Livesey in some years, and only hoped he was still living at the same residence.

I arrived a little after midnight and knocked at his door. There was no answer, and I began to wonder if new people were now living in the place. I knocked louder and was finally rewarded with the sound of light footsteps coming down the hall. An older man I hadn't remembered seeing before opened up.

"May I help you?" he inquired, looking most decidedly like a undertaker in his stiff black suit and morbid expression.

"Is this the residence of Doctor Livesey?" I asked.

The man stared at me suspiciously. "It is sir, though he is now retired. If it is a doctor you need, there is one-"

I must say I interrupted him rather rudely. "I am in no need of a doctor. Doctor Livesey and I are long time friends. I only wish to speak with him. Please tell him Jim Hawkins is waiting."

The man closed the door and I assumed he might not have taken to the way I interrupted, but in a moment he returned. "The Doctor Livesey will see you."

I followed the man through the familiar house to the library where the doctor was sitting with a book in hand.

He looked up as I was ushered in, and smiled. "Ah Jim, you've finally returned home, I see."

"Yes sir, I have," I replied. I was happy to find the doctor looking in good health, though he had never been one to be under the weather. Excepting the heavy gray in his hair, he looked almost the same as when I was a lad-ten years had been generous to him.

I settled myself in a chair while he placed his book on the table beside him.

"So Jim, what brings you back to Black Hill Cove after all these years? Thought by now you'd be married and running a business."

Though his question was asked in good humor, I wasn't in the mood for such inquiries. I leaned forward in my seat. "I'm here to talk about the past, sir," I said, pausing for his reply.

He smiled. "I supposed. Why else would you come to call in the middle of the night? You're having the nightmares again, I presume?"

I ran a hand through my hair, wondering how he always seemed to know what was on my mind. "Yes," I sighed, "they have returned."

The doctor stood and opened a cabinet. He set a small pouch on my lap. "That will help you sleep."

"Thank you, sir," I said, "Though I fear this time it will take more than medicine to help me." I paused a moment, then continued, my voice low, "You still have the map?"

He glanced at me sharply. "Surely you don't mean to say you're actually contemplating returning to that Island?"

"I am sir," I confirmed.

There was a moments pause in which I quite nearly changed my mind about the whole affair, but the doctor stopped me saying so by commenting:

"I would go with you, if I were a few years younger. Never was one to leave an adventure behind." He eased himself back into his chair. "But these old legs of mine aren't as strong as they once were."

"I suppose," I continued, my determination to return to the island firmly back in place, "that this is the only way I will be rid of these dreams that torment my mind. I will sail back and return with the bar silver."

"I only hope," the doctor said slowly, "that for your sake Jim, this mission you have undertaken will prove to be profitable to you."

* * *

><p>I left the doctor's residence a little after three in the morning, with the map in my shirt pocket and a note to a captain the doctor said would be more than capable of finding and commanding a ship and crew for me.<p>

I arrived back home and took some of the medicine the doctor had given. I was soon in a deep, but not dreamless sleep. As I had before thought, not even drugs could calm the twisted realms of my imagination. I awoke in a pool of sweat, with Captain Flint's voice loud in my ears. It is needless to say I spent the rest of the morning hours preparing for my trip to Bristol.

The next few days were spent traveling, and I shall not bother writing it down, for nothing that is to be considered exciting happened. I arrived safely in Bristol, and secured lodgings, before going off to visit the man the doctor had recommended.

His name was Captain Michael Williams. I called at his home and gave him the note the doctor had written explaining who I was. He read it slowly, then invited me to stay at his house and provide him with the details.

"I see," The captain said, after I finished telling him of my mission to return to the Island. He was a middle aged man, unmarried, and very tall and thin. Not quite the type I would have thought looked the role of a captain, but there was something about the way he spoke that captured one's attention.

We were in his office, him leisurely enjoying an after supper pipe, and I (I must admit to being terribly impatient) pacing back and forth around the room, waiting for him to comment on what I had just told him.

"I see," he repeated, this time looking up at me. "You wish to return to that Island and recover the rest of the treasure that you presume is still there?"

"Yes sir," I replied. "And it's not just the treasure, as I told you, I am hoping the nightmares will disappear as a result of it also."

"Yes, well tell me Hawkins, how are you going to get there? Do you have a ship? A trustworthy crew?"

I stopped pacing and faced him. "I was hoping," I said, "that you would be willing to help me with those details."

The smoke from the captain's pipe floated upwards, twisting toward the ceiling in the silence that followed. When he finally spoke, it was in a subdued tone. "I'm going to be perfectly frank with you Hawkins-I don't know why Livesey sent you to me. I haven't commanded a ship in years; wasn't sure I ever wanted to try again."

I felt there was more that I needed to know, so I asked, "What made you retire early, sir?"

He sighed, pausing with his pipe halfway to his lips. "It was close to sixteen years ago," he began, "I was captain of a schooner, the _Lady's Grace _she was called. I had my...my wife Anna and baby daughter Kaitlyn with me. We were attacked by pirates. Anna and Kaitlyn were murdered along with more than half the crew. The rest of us were tied and locked in the cabins. The ship was scuttled. It was only by the grace of God we managed to escape."

I stared at this man who had lost so much, and my heart went out to him. "I'm sorry."

He looked up. "Hawkins," he said, "I have realized something from your being here. Like you, I am finally ready to be free from the chains of the past." He paused, and then what I would later come to call a rare smile formed on his thin face. "Gather provisions, I'll see to it we have the finest ship and crew in the whole sea."

I reached out to shake his outstretched hand. "Thank you sir."

He shook his head. "No Hawkins, thank _you._"

* * *

><p>The next few days were busy for both the captain and I. He managed to find us a delightful little schooner, the <em>Athena, <em>for a good sum; and a whole crew of men he thought were of good character and of trustworthy nature. I managed, with the help of the cook he hired, to provision us out with as much stores as the ship could carry. We were ready to began our little adventure by the end of the week. The day before we were set to sail, I went over the men the good Captain Williams had hired, committing their names and faces to memory.

There was the first mate, a tall burly man by the name of Andrew Bows, who looked as if nothing anyone ever did was at all good enough for him; but he was pleasant enough with the captain and capable, so I was sure he would be suitable for the job. Then there came the quartermaster, Mitford, which was the only name he went by; and the gunner Tony, who looked rather like a pirate with his gold earrings and eye patch, but whom the captain reassured me was of the uttermost reliable character; and of course our cook who's name was Daniel Mackey, a jolly old salt he was.

There was quite a handful sailors, I dear say, but it would take a bit to write all their names down, so let me just mention a few more. The two brothers, Tucker and Reed Hirsch; a very young man by the name of Tip, and the cabin boy. I must say, it was the cabin boy who caught my special attention. His name was Peter, and by his brown skin and wavy hair, I supposed he must have been of partial African decent. But it was the frailness of his body and the way he looked completely out of place on a ship full of rough sea men, that prompted me to make up my mind to see to it he was well looked after and not treated poorly by the others.

* * *

><p>We were soon underway the next morning, and I was happy to leave everything in the captain's good hands, for though I did know a good deal about sailing and the like, I will have to admit that being once again at sea didn't settle easy with me. I retired early to my cabin and took some of the medicine, thinking I would perhaps catch up on some much needed sleep. I lay in my berth, soon rocked to sleep by the gentle swaying of the ship.<p>

_'Fifteen men on the dead man's chest,_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!'_

I awoke clutching my sheets, sweat dripping from my brow. It was as if I couldn't sleep anymore; no amount of medicine could calm the fevered dreams I experienced.

I pulled on my trousers and made my way out on deck. Except for the few men on watch, all was quiet. Peaceful. The cool sea air felt refreshing. It was as if being out here cooled my mind and freed me of the nightmares, if only for the moment. I stood looking out at the sea. Hearing a slight noise behind me, I turned, noticing someone else had the very same idea.

It took me a while in the dim light to see that it was the cabin boy, Peter. I hadn't seen him all day, being the reason he was working in the galley, and generally helping wherever he was needed.

I don't think he saw me at the same moment I noticed him, for he stopped short as if just noticing I was there, and half turned around to leave.

"Lovely night," I observed out loud.

Peter turned back. "Yes." There was a pause and then, "Sir."

"Is this your first time at sea?" I asked, wanting to break the silence that had gathered.

"Yes...sir," he replied, leaning his hands on the railing.

His hands were very slender, with long fingers and well cared for nails. I wondered what his background was, where he had come from. I was very much tempted to ask, and I very well might have, but for he must have felt my eyes on him, and swiftly removed his hands. I decided it best to ignore this, and went on talking.

"I remember the first and," I added with a slight laugh, "the last, sea voyage I ever was on. I was cabin boy just as you. Full of fanciful dreams of adventure."

"But you found out, things are never as they seem."

I glanced quickly over at the boy. His words seemed older than his years in the grave, matter-of-fact way he spoke them. There was a strange expression on his face, something unreadable, yet holding almost a trace of anger. I was puzzled by this, but as before, thought it best left alone.

"Aye," I answered, "Nothing is quite how it seems."

He turned abruptly, and without another word disappeared into the moonlit darkness from whence he had come. I stayed out a while longer, thinking on what had just occurred.

* * *

><p>In the next few days, nothing of great importance happened. The <em>Athena <em>was a wonderful craft, swift and capable, even better I could say than the old _Hispaniola. _She skimmed along at a dazzling speed, and I even dared to hope the voyage might not take as long as it had the time before.

Everything was going quite well until a disturbing event occurred which I must make an account of. It happened a few weeks out at sea, and it left the whole crew in a state of shock and suspicion.


	2. A Traitor In Our Midst

**2. A Traitor In Our Midst. **

The captain and I had just finished taking a delightful breakfast and were discussing various subjects, when the cabin door was violently opened by one of the Hirsch brothers. Reed, I think it was, burst into the room. The captain and I stood up, wondering what could possibly cause him to inter the cabin without so much as a knock.

"Captain, Mr. 'awkins," he began, looking pale in spite of his heavy tan. "There's been...a murder."

I could not believe my ears. Surely this was some kind of macabre joke. I heard the captain asking what I myself was wondering,

"Murder? On the _Athena_? Who was killed and what man is responsible?"

"I can't believe it meself sir," Reed answered. "It was the cook, found 'im this mornin' lyin' face first in one of them water barrels. Stabbed twice in the chest too. Come an' see 'im yerselves."

We followed Reed to the galley where most of the crew was, all looking shocked that something like this could happen on this ship.

The captain and I made our way through the crowd. Lying near one of the water barrels like Reed had said, was the cook, Daniel Mackey. I was tempted to look away, for the sight of that man, face bloated and blue, blood soaked down his front; took me back to the murders I had witnessed as a lad.

The ship's doctor, a small, round man, stalked up to the captain. "Been dead a while sir, maybe killed around midnight by the looks of things. Drowned first and then stabbed, I should say."

The captain's eyes blazed as he stood up from examining the body. "Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Bows please accompany me to my cabin." He turned to address the men. "Get Mr. Mackey ready for burial; the rest of you get back to work."

The mate and I followed the captain back to his cabin, where he shut and locked the door. He turned to us with a grave expression on his face. "I prayed something like this wouldn't happen, but it would seem we now have a murder on board. The question is—who is it?"

"Have any of the men been fighting lately with the cook? Maybe a trivial quarrel that could lead to murder?" I asked, looking at the mate.

"No," Bows replied, the displeasure the event caused showing clearly on his face. "They have been pretty good tempered as far as crews go. Wouldn't began to wager as to who the killer might be or the reason to target the cook."

"I don't like it, a murderer aboard the _Athena._" The captain swallowed, and I assumed he was most likely thinking back to the murders of his wife and daughter. "Men, until that murderer is in irons, none of us on this ship is safe. We have a traitor in our midst, and I fear this was only the beginning of the trouble he will cause. We need to be on guard at all times, and above all else, keep the crew from speculating among themselves."

There was a knock on the door, and no more was said about the murder. Peter had come to inform us of the fact that they were ready to send Mr. Mackey to rest. We followed the captain out on deck, Peter falling in step beside me.

"Sir," he began, "I was thinking since we don't have a cook, perhaps I could take over?"

"You can cook?" I asked, just a little surprised.

"Yes...sir. I think it would be a help if I did, take over for the cook I mean. The other men wouldn't have to change jobs."

I managed a slight smile, in spite of the circumstances. "I suppose it would. I think Captain Williams will be agreeable to the idea."

We all stood reverently to the side as the captain read a few words from the Bible. Then Mr. Mackey, wrapped in sailcloth and weighed down with stones, was delivered into his watery grave.

I could not bear the thought that the murderer was among us in that moment, standing with the rest to send the man he had so callously murdered to his grave. It was a dreadful thought, and it left me watching and waiting as if something worse were to happen.

That night, I knew it was no use to even attempt sleep. I stayed awake, for only when I was awake did the nightmares cease to torment me.

* * *

><p>In the next few days, we were no closer to finding the murderer, and the crew—as well as myself—were becoming uneasy. Somehow the men had found out where we were headed, and I feared a recurrence of my past adventure. I went to talk to the captain about it.<p>

"The men somehow know we are headed for treasure," I said.

"I did not speak of it with them," he replied, the smoke of his pipe filling the cabin.

I wished I had worded my remark with more care. "I did not mean to imply you had spoke a word of that subject to any of the hands," I quickly amended. "But, we are the only souls who knew where we were headed and I cannot help but to find it strange. Moreover, the men seem uneasy."

"Think, Hawkins, think," he said slowly. "We are headed for a island with treasure; we have a murderer on board whom might very well be anyone's mate. I have to admit, even I am uneasy. The faster we get to that Island and get back to Bristol the better, in my thinking."

"Yes," I sighed, leaning my head into my hand. "I am starting to think I was a fool to ever contemplate going back to the island. Countless lives were lost, and for what? Gold, treasure, money; call it what you shall, but all it ever leads to is bloodshed." I paused and looked up. "In all truth, I could leave the silver there to rot on that abominable island. If more men are to be killed and lives ruined, I would rather live my whole life with these nightmares."

"Hawkins, I cannot believe I am hearing this from you." The captain pulled the pipe from his mouth. "You, who came to me wanting to be free from the past. You were the one who made me realize I could do something useful with my life instead of allowing the ghosts of the past haunt me. I know I am free, and I think it about time you stopped thinking on the past and let go. Whether or not this cruise will rid you of your nightmares is completely up to you."

I thought on what the captain had said. Was this really all up to me? Did I hold the power of freeing myself from these dreams? I thought not. It had become so terrible; I feared to sleep, knowing I would awake in a cold sweat, a voice of the past ringing in my head. I spent the nights on deck in the cool air, thinking of the days when I was a carefree lad helping his parents run an Inn.

* * *

><p>It was on one such night, another dreadful event occurred. I was attending my now nightly ritual of spending the evening out on deck; only for a very odd reason I felt in need of some companionship other than myself. The watch was always there, and the man usually quite glad of a little diversion to the long hours he was to be looking out over the clam sea. I made my way over to Tip, the young man having the watch that particular night. He was sitting straight back against a barrel, and I thought it very strange he did not turn as I came up behind him. I soon found the reason, for as I reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, he slid sideways, a butcher knife protruding from his chest. He was undoubtedly dead and by the way the blood still poured from the wound, I could tell it had not been long.<p>

My heart pounding in my chest, I turned abruptly, only to see something else which would afterwards trouble me greatly. Sneaking back to the galley, half in the shadows was Peter!

Not taking time to think about what I had just witnessed, I dashed back to the captain's quarters, almost smashing his door to pieces with the way I banged it with my fist. He was up and unlocking the door in the next moment, the loaded pistol he had come to carrying, in his right hand.

"Hawkins," he said in surprise. "What the dickens are you doing man?

"It's Tip, he's been murdered!"

"What?" The captain didn't wait for me to explain further, he was already halfway across the deck. He knelt down beside Tip's body. "Get the doctor, we'll see if he can shed some further light on this."

I did as I was asked, waking the doctor, and I might add, by the noise the doctor made getting ready, the whole crew. Very soon all hands were on deck, each vehemently denying he had any part in the murder of his comrade. I for one did not know what to think. I went back to seeing Peter sneaking into the galley as if trying not to be spotted.

The butcher knife was from the galley.

I turned to Peter who was standing back with the rest. "That is a kitchen knife," I observed. "Did you happen to hear someone sneaking into the galley to take it?"

If Peter was in fact guilty, it did not show on his face. "That was missing before I took the job as cook," he replied at once. "Mr. Mackey was complaining he couldn't remember where he had placed it."

I stared at the boy, thinking it had to be the truth. After all, he was only just a boy—maybe seventeen at the most—and I couldn't bring myself to think he could be the murderer. But, if he wasn't, then who was?

We had another burial that morning, the same treatment being bestowed upon Tip as was given to the cook. Needless to say, the crew were talking among themselves, and I feared they would speak up about turning back to Bristol and getting ashore before any more of them were killed. I did not count, however, on the tactfulness of my captain and friend.

"Men, I know that you are all talking," he said in a friendly manner. "If any of you have a complaint or worry, don't hesitate to come to me about it."

There was a slight pause, then a shuffle of feet, before Tucker came into view. He took off his hat and held it tightly in his hands.

"Well cap'n, since ye said it thet way I'll tell ye. The lot o' us been talkin'," he admitted, twirling his hat nervously. "We ain't no cowards mind ye, but we don't feel comfortable bein' at sea wit a murderer aboard."

"I understand Tucker and I don't fault you," the captain said. "Now I'm not accusing anyone without proof, but I am going to point out the obvious. The murderer could very well be anyone on this ship." He paused, looking intently into the crowd of men. "Rest assured, this man whoever he is, will be caught and put paid for his crimes."

I was relieved the captain talked to the men before it became an open mutiny, for I greatly feared a uprising. This cruise was already reminding me of my last; two men having already been lost. This time was worse however, for though we (the captain, the mate and I) kept up an investigation, we simply could not fathom who could be behind it all.

* * *

><p>As If we did not already have enough bad fortune, more was bestowed upon us, as you shall soon see. It was only the following morning, when the mate knocked at the captain's door. We both feared another message of bad news; I sincerely hoping there wasn't another murder.<p>

The mate sauntered in, and I noticed with a bit of concern how comfortable he had become in the captain's presence. He did not salute as he made his report. "There's not a breeze of wind out there," he said, leading casually against the wall.

"No wind you say?" the captain asked. He appeared rather distracted.

"Not a breeze," the mate replied. I noticed he did not use the word 'sir'.

"Can you do nothing to keep us moving?" I inquired. I knew the answer, but I wanted to see just how the mate would react to the question coming from me.

The mate turned to me with his disapproving frown. "We are becalmed. I could send the hands out to pull us along at one or two knots, but I think that should be a last resort. I say we wait for the wind to decide when she wants to blow again."

As he was speaking, I happened to glance at the captain. He was going through the drawers of his desk almost frantically.

"Have you misplaced something sir?" I asked.

"You didn't happen to take the map did you Hawkins?" he answered my question with one of his own.

"No sir, I have not touched it since the beginning of the journey," I answered, puzzled. "I know the directions to the Island by heart, only reason I needed it was for finding the silver."

"Well then, I hate to say this," the captain said. "But the map has been stolen!"

_Stolen! _I went through the drawer myself just to make sure of his claim, but he was not mistaken. Neither of us had touched the map. It must be stolen.

The captain stood and marched out the door. Mr. Bows and I followed him as he made his way to the crew's quarters. Most of the men were lounging around, playing cards, or catching up on some sleep. When they saw their captain they immediately stood.

"I don't suppose any of you men have seen a map?" the captain asked.

'No sir' was audible from every man. I knew though every one of them might seem innocent, there was one that was the murderer and, I assumed, also the thief.

Captain Williams nodded. "Well men, I will still require a search of your belongings." He turned to the mate. "Carry on Bows."

The captain's search led to nothing, for the map was never found. I felt quite vexed. The very fact we could not find it suggested one of two things. Either the thief had hid it somewhere on the ship, or he had destroyed it. The second of which I was hoping very much not to be true. Perhaps once I set foot on the island things would clear, but for now my memory of the exact location of where we had left the silver was foggy.

* * *

><p>"<em>You will never get my treasure,<em>  
><em>your death at sea awaits.<em>  
><em>Just like many others who,<em>  
><em>so foolishly tempted fate."<em>

I awoke to a dark cabin, those strange words echoing through my brain. This time it had been Flint who had come back from past the grave to torment me. I had never set eyes on the famous pirate captain, but what my mind conjured up was enough to make me glad I never had. The man in my dream was nothing more than a rotting skeleton walking to and fro across the sea. He had smiled wickedly as he pointed out all the men whom he had murdered or whom had been murdered by others who sought after his treasure. They all floated face up in the sea, their bodies swelled and bloated beyond recognition.

I should never have attempted sleep. After the map hadn't been found in the crew's belongings, the captain, the mate, and I searched the whole _Athena_. With no results. I had been overcome with fatigue from the lack of sleep and I closed my eyes for a little rest. Unfortunately I was never awakened. I sighed, getting ready to go out on deck.

The sun had gone down, and there was not a soul on deck save the watch. I could barely make out anything as I strolled toward the galley. I grew nearer, and was surprised to find a light burning inside. I silently continued on down the stairs. I wondered about the light. Was Peter possibly be awake at this hour?

I made so far as the last step before I halted. I saw something, that for a moment quite robbed me of my movement.

Peter was there, standing to the side near a washbasin. He was giving himself a sort of wash, I supposed, though for a moment I was very much confused. Peter was a boy, so why in the name of heaven did he have a petite waist, and...

The stairs creaked, and I nearly jumped at the sound. I had no more time to think, for Peter turned, gasping at the sight of me. He reached for a cloth, placing it across his chest.

In that moment, I grasped what a minute before I had been too confused to understand. Peter was in fact a woman. I rolled that over in my mind for a second to make certain I fully understood. It did explain quite a bit.

"You're a _woman_?" I asked quietly. It was not as if I required any more proof, but I did feel as if I needed to hear it out loud.

"Yes I am," Peter said after a moment of silence.

I walked toward her, and as I did, I saw something that greatly added to the suspicions that were already rising within me. Lying atop the counter was the map.

I fear my honor left me then, for I caught up her wrist and pulled her roughly toward me.

"You had better start explaining," I said harshly. "Starting with your real name and why you were dressed as a boy."

She winced, and I immediately let go of her wrist, shame filling me. Whether she was a thief, murderer, or just a liar, she was also a woman. I was taught to treat them with respect and gentleness. Two things I had just now failed to do.

"Forgive me," I said.

She was staring at me, her expression guarded. "It was foolish to think I could keep this a secret forever," she finally said. "My real name is Panya Silver."


	3. A Piece of the Past

**A/N: Since I wanted Jim to be current with the time period, he is a bit sexist in this chapter. Just a warning for anyone who might get offended** **by that.**

**I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this so far. :)**

**-Jess  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3. A Piece Of The Past.<strong>

_Silver. _That name...

"Are you in any way related to a pirate called Long John Silver?" I asked, biting back the haunted memories that were finding their way to the surface.

Something in those guarded brown eyes snapped. "Pirate?" she said, "You say it as if it were some horrible disease you fear catching. Yes, I am related to that _pirate_." She paused for effect. "He was my father."

This bit of news shocked me far more than anything had so far. _John Silver had a daughter?_ It seemed so absurd, the very idea of it, and yet as I looked at her, I could tell she was telling me the truth.

"I suppose," I asked, "since you said 'was', he is no longer living?"

"He was hanged for piracy." She said it without emotion.

I had always wondered what had become of John Silver after he stole some of the gold and disappeared out of my life, but never had I imagined something like that could have happened. I quite nearly felt sorry for him, for I knew from his deeds he would find no peace in the hereafter.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

She glanced up sharply, those eyes flashing something unreadable. "Don't waste your pity."

She did not have one ounce of her father's charm, of that I was certain. "You still have not explained to me why you are in possession of the map of the Island," I reminded her harshly.

"I found it," she answered.

"More likely stole it."

"My father taught me well." She accompanied her words with an unladylike smirk.

"Oh and I suppose you are also going to tell me your father taught you how to murder innocent men as well," I accused, my temper rising again.

"You arrogant bastard," she hissed, "Because I stole a map that rightfully belonged to my father, and I claim to be a pirate, you also suppose I am a murderer?"

"Rightfully belonged to your father?" I asked in surprise, ignoring the completely inappropriate language she had just used.

"Yes, rightfully. He along with the others on Flint's ship earned that treasure. You and your friends were the ones who stole that map. And yet you hate pirates. You are nothing but a goddamn hypocrite."

I am ashamed to admit, I nearly lost my temper with her again. "If you ever use that sort of language aboard this ship again," I threatened, "woman or not, I will personally see to it you are keelhauled."

"And you call yourself a gentleman."

I had had quite enough of this. I couldn't very well trust myself to be civil. I glanced at her and noticed she was still clutching the cloth across her chest. "Clothe yourself," I ordered, "I am taking you to the captain."

I removed the map from the table, then stalked up the stairs to wait for her to dress herself more appropriately.

I had never before in my life met a woman like that one. She disgraced the very name of women, not to mention she brought out the worst in me. Women should be gentle, caring, submissive; not rough and disgraceful with a mouth any sailor would envy. What would possess a woman to go about dressed as the opposite sex, calling herself a pirate? I did remind myself that she was the daughter of John Silver, though surely even he would not condone such behaviour from a lady.

I turned as I heard her coming from the galley. She looked a bit more feminine than before. Her hair, though short—a little below her ears—was parted to the side and she was wearing her clothing in such a way that did nothing to hide her true identity. I was very glad that there were not many of the hands about, for this would have surely caused some sort of disturbance. I remembered briefly the feeling I had had when I first met her looking as a boy. She had looked small and out of place on this ship, and I had felt the need to protect her. That feeling was still there—more so now I knew she was a woman—though I was doing my level best to try and ignore it.

I waited for her to start toward the captain's cabin, then followed her from behind. For the second time, I awoke the good captain from his much needed sleep. He came to the door holding his pistol ready as he had before.

"It's just me," I said, "I have something to show you that might be somewhat of a shock." I pushed Panya in ahead of me, then turned to Williams. "As you can see, she is a woman."

I am sure the captain looked as amazed as I first had. I told him what she had said to me, and about finding the map in her possession. I was slightly surprised she stayed silent throughout the entire story. When I was finished, the captain turned to her.

"Let me tell you right now so there will be no mistake," he began sternly, "You have stolen this map, and that alone is enough for punishment. But, since I do not believe you capable of having murdered the two men, nor do I think you of that character, I am willing to give you another chance." He paused to look to me, then continued, "You may either work with or against us. I can promise you a share in the treasure if you so chose the former. You are a capable cook, and know how to handle yourself fairly well aboard a ship, so I have no doubt as to letting you continue as you have, despite you being a woman. However, if you chose to betray us, I will have no other choice but to keep you under guard for the rest of the voyage. Do you understand me fully Miss Sliver?"

I was completely startled by the way she replied. I was fully expecting a sharp retort, followed by a string of profanity, but she amazed me by simply nodding her head.

"I understand you sir," she said, pausing. She seemed to be struggling with something. Finally she said, "I will not cause any trouble, just continue as before. Thank you."

"Maybe you could find her something a bit more appropriate for a woman to wear? A dress perhaps?," I suggested, receiving a glare from Panya.

"I don't happen to have any dresses aboard," the captain replied, "And Hawkins I think It would be wise if we kept this a secret between the three of us for the time being. That means she must keep on dressing like she has been, and we both shall not treat her any differently. This could cause problems I would rather avoid."

I nodded in agreement, though the thought of her, a helpless woman, doing a mans job made me disgusted with the arrangement.

I accompanied Panya back to the galley, though she glared at me all the way. Obviously whatever respect she held for the captain was not also directed toward me. I said goodnight to her and spent what was left of the night on deck.

I did not know what to think of Miss Silver. It was shocking to say the least. I set out on this voyage to be rid of my past, not to have it show up on my ship. Yet here she was, a woman I hadn't known existed before tonight. Long John Silver's daughter. I told myself I would keep an eye on her, make sure she had everything she could need; that was after all the right thing to do. But though I tried to tell myself that was the only reason, I could not. The truth was I did not trust her. As the saying goes—the apple does not fall far from the tree. John had been a manipulator and a backstabber. Why wouldn't his daughter be exactly the same?

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in monotonous routine. The wind would not show it's face to our sails, so we drifted aimlessly. The captain finally decided we could not stay about doing nothing. He told the mate they would go ahead and do what he had mentioned. The hands were getting restless and it would be better if they were working. On the morning of the third day, he addressed the crew.<p>

"Men as you know we have been becalmed for a few days now," he said to them. "We will tow the _Athena_ along with the boats. It might not take us far, however it is far better than nothing at all."

The men seemed to agree, for they fell about their task with a will. I for one was glad of the prospect of moving, even if it would be only a few miles. I was anxious to get to the island as soon as possible.

I went out with the first team of men. It was backbreaking work manning the oars, pulling the ship along by the sheer force of muscle. Each man did his full share, the captain himself pulling oar with everyone else.

Much to my annoyance, Panya showed signs of wanting to help out. I had been trying to keep her from having to go out, for I was sure she would never be able to lift an oar, let alone pull one for hours with no interlude.

"You cannot go out there."

"Excuse me?" Those flashing brown eyes met mine.

I was glad we were in the galley with no one around, for already I knew I was going to lose this argument.

"You cannot go out and row with the men," I persisted.

"And why the hell not?" The way she was glaring at me said I should back off while I still had my life, but like a man, I stubbornly pushed the matter.

"It's not a job for a lady to trouble herself with."

"A _lady_?" she hissed. "If you haven't noticed mister Hawkins, I am no lady."

"You're damn right you're no lady!" I answered back with anger.

She smirked at my use of language. I took a deep breath. This woman knew how to bring out the worst of me and what was worse, she enjoyed doing it.

Thankfully I was saved any further loss of control by the captain entering the galley.

Panya immediately changed her demeanor, smiling at him. "Hello captain."

"Ah yes, Miss Silver I was looking for you," the captain said. "I was wondering if you would be so good as to make sure there is food for the men. They are working hard and I think it would be good to keep them well fed for as long as they must do this."

"Of course," she said smiling. "I won't leave this galley till every one of the crew has been properly fed."

The captain thanked her and left.

I felt tremendously relieved. I would have to thank the captain later for his excellent timing. It most definitely saved me from a pointless argument with this headstrong woman.

* * *

><p>We continued rowing in shifts all day. By evening's last light the men swore they could go no further. It was a hard days work, though all we were reworded with was a disheartening seven miles at the end of the day.<p>

The hands were all allowed a meal and a rest for their hard work. I stayed on deck with the captain for the first watch. Panya joined us later, looking completely exhausted.

Her cheeks were flushed from being in the hot galley, her short hair in disarray.

She looked rather pretty in a way. I shook my head slightly, averting my gaze. That was not a thought I should be entertaining.

"I never want to see another pot for the rest of my life!" She wiped perspiration from her brow as she leaned against the mast and closed her eyes.

The captain chuckled and she opened her eyes to see whom it was. As she saw it was the captain she smiled, though I felt certain had it been me who had laughed, she would have not hesitated in dumping me overboard. At least that was what all those looks she sent my way seemed to be saying.

"So we made seven miles today?" she asked, looking at the captain.

The captain nodded, smoking his pipe. "Yes."

They started conversing, and I took the chance to walk around a bit. The sea was perfectly calm, only the slightest ripple disturbing it's glass-like appearance. I could faintly hear my companions voices, but other than that small noise, all was still.

I gazed out at sea, the moon sending out a eerie path on the water. The glow of the moon swayed and shifted on the sea and I thought I saw...I closed my eyes trying to fight the image. For a brief moment I actually supposed I saw the face of John Silver, grinning at me as he hung by a rope. I rubbed my eyes. Even awake it seemed I was not safe.

The cold night air biting into my thin shirtwaist, caused me to realize where I was. I shivered slightly. It seemed to me the temperature had dropped considerably since this afternoon. I headed off toward my cabin thinking I would fetch my coat. As I passed by, I thought I would also take a quick look at the barometer.

I was alarmed by what I saw. I had just checked it this morning so it could not have possibly dropped so low. But I knew this time eyes were not deceiving me. There was going to be a storm.

I ran back to the captain. "We're in for a storm!" I shouted.

"Storm?" Panya huffed. "There Isn't any wind."

"What do you mean Hawkins?" the captain asked.

"I just checked the barometer," I explained, "It has dropped considerably."

The captain went to look at it himself, and came back, his face grave. "We are going to have a storm all right. Wake the crew, we need to prepare as swiftly as possible."

As I headed toward the crews' quarters I could already feel the wind picking up. Whatever storm we were going to have was coming upon us quickly. I rushed down, calling out to the men as I ran through the crews' quarters. I had to shake a few of them awake, and they would have been out for my blood had I not quickly explained to them why it was so urgent they be up and ready.

They were all out on deck and ready in a very short period of time—to my amazement, and the captain wasted no time on giving orders for preparing the _Athena_for the storm.

I helped out where I was needed, and though I strongly disliked the idea, Panya went aloft and assisted with the taking in of the sails. I was mildly surprised by the grace and skill in which she accomplished the task. She was without a doubt the daughter of Long John Silver.


	4. The Storm

**4. The Storm. **

By the time we were as ready as we could be, the wind had grown and the moon's light was completely drowned out by the ominous-looking clouds that hovered overhead. It was not long before rain started to pour down. I was soon soaked to the skin, as was everyone else, though they did not seem to notice nor care. The crew were far too busy trying to keep us afloat in the angry sea.

I—having never been at sea in a storm—was very much unused to the wild rocking and dipping of the ship. It was because of that fact, I was driven to my bunk, though I had wanted to stay and assist the men in their endeavors to keep us from sinking.

I staggered to my cabin, barely making it into the small room, before I collapsed on the floor. I lay there for a agonizing moment or two before I made myself, by the sheer force of will, get into my bed. I lay there, feeling like I was dying.

My stomach lurched with every rise and fall of the ship, and every time the thought of food passed through my mind I would feel as if I were going to be sick. I barely heard the shouts of the captain as he gave orders to his crew, or the relentless howling of the wind that drove the rain upon us. It was—as I now look back—the first time since the beginning of the voyage, that I did not give one thought to my nightmares. All I could do was lie there, hoping this wouldn't last for too long.

It seemed to me to have been hours—though when a man is in distress even the smallest amount of time can seem forever—before someone knocked on my door. It is funny what a person's mind can do in situations like this one, for although I was feeling too poorly to care about what was going on above deck, the thought of the murderer coming to my door to kill me crossed my mind. Stranger still, the thought did not bother me in the least. I might have welcomed death, if only it would take me swiftly out of my misery.

I heard the the door blow open and bring someone with it. I didn't look to see who it might be. Whoever they were, they banged the door shut and came over to the edge of my bed.

They looked at me and sighed, and I immediately knew who it was because of that, though why _she _would come in here I did not to know.

"Ha, according to your opinion of the world, women are what you call the 'weaker sex' and are unable to do anything other than the most undemanding of domestic duties." She laughed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yet here you are, a man, not even able to stand up and work despite a little seasickness. You're pathetic."

So she came here for the sole reason of trying to kill me with her words. Just like a woman to beat a man when he's already down.

I groaned, making a sad attempt of glaring in her direction. All it resulted in was making her laugh again.

"Is that all you came here to say?" I managed to ask in a weak voice. "If so, I would be very grateful if you would leave me to my death without trying to help me along. The sea is doing a good enough job on it's own."

She began taking bottles out of her coat and setting them on the side table. "You wont die from seasickness," she paused smirking down at me. "And yes, I am done with the lecture...for now."

Slowly she began measuring out a few drops of the contents of the bottles and adding them to a glass filled with water. She held it out to me. "Drink it," she ordered.

I sighed and took the glass. Obediently I drank the liquid, not even pausing to wonder what it could be.

She put the bottles back in her coat and opened the door against the wind. "You should be back to your arrogant old self soon enough." The wind slammed the door shut, and I was once again left alone in my cabin.

I closed my eyes trying to ignore what was going on around me. I must have fallen asleep because when I finally opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the absence of the wild rocking of the ship. I noticed also that my stomach had calmed itself and I no longer felt as if I needed to stay in bed. Maybe whatever Panya gave me had helped after all.

Slowly I raised myself to my feet. I fumbled with my appearance in the small mirror before going out on deck.

The storm was ended and only a fair breeze blew, but we were not moving. The men were busy repairing the sails and anything else that had been ruined by the elements.

I headed to where the captain was talking to the mate. They didn't look like they were at all happy, in fact, there seemed to be some sort of disagreement between them. When the captain caught sight of me he smiled briefly and motioned for me to come closer.

"Hawkins, I heard you were feeling poorly, glad to see you're looking better," he said.

"Yes, thank you sir," I replied, feeling a bit badly about my disappearance last night. "Though if I may ask, why we are at anchor if there is such a good wind? Has there been damage done during the storm?"

"Yes, there was damage, though to the ship only minimal. The real problem is our stores. Seawater got to them. We will have to see how much was lost," He paused, "But of course that's not the reason for our lack of movement." He lifted a hand and pointed toward the starboard side of the ship.

I turned around, but stopped as soon as I saw it. _Land. Treasure Island._ Somehow, instead of being blown off course, we managed to be taken straight to the island during the storm.

I stood there and stared for a moment. This was it. I had finally made it to my destination. I should be happy I supposed, though all I felt was apprehension. We still had as of yet been no closer to finding the murderer. And though nothing had recently happened, I knew this was only the beginning of our troubles. I looked over at the hill that was called Spy-glass and wondered what other tragedies were to befall us.

* * *

><p>There was much to do before we would be ready to go ashore. I volunteered to help in the galley, sorting and tallying what we had left of the stores. I tried to tell myself that it was just because other men were needed elsewhere and not because of Panya that I did this, though I was having a hard time of it. What she had given me during the storm had cured me of my seasickness. And it had made me trust her just a bit more.<p>

I must admit, though she was the worst example of how a woman ought to be, she intrigued me. I wondered why she had even thought to help me when I was sick. Yes, It very well might have been to show me she was so much stronger and ridicule me for not working with the rest of the men, though somehow that didn't seem to be the truth. Perhaps she had done it for another reason entirely...

I shook my head and lifted another barrel to check the contents of one underneath. These were not thoughts that I should be having. This was the last woman on earth I would ever want to fall in love with and marry. I was surprised at myself for even thinking such an absurd possibility. The stress of the nightmares was affecting my mind more than I thought possible.

"Well someone seems to be lost in thought."

I turned to find the woman of my thoughts standing near me, a small notebook in her hands.

"I..ahh.." I quickly set the barrel down before I dropped it. "Just focused on my work."

"Uh huh." She bent down to check the amount of portable soup we had.

"I would like to thank you for helping me last night with the seasickness," I said, "What you gave me was a tremendous help."

She looked up. "Hmm, so thanking me doesn't chip at your pitifully fragile ego?"

"Excuse me?" I glared down at her. This woman didn't know when to guard her mouth.

"You heard me." She smirked up at me.

I chose to ignore her.

"What? No comment?"

I looked at her. "I chose not to reply because doing so would do no good. Anything I say would only be thrown back at me."

To my surprise she smiled at me. "Yes," she said, "You're right about that."

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of that day taking stalk of our stores. It wasn't a very good conclusion. As we told the captain later in a meeting in his cabin, we had lost a better part of half of what we had.<p>

It was of course, foolish to think that we should turn back now that we were here, however I was very doubtful as to how much edible foods could be found of such an Island as this one. Still Ben Gunn had survived here for years, so there must be something to keep us till we could return to Bristol.

"You know exactly where the bar silver is Hawkins?" The captain asked me.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, it is marked on the map. But should we lose it, I think I could find the place without much trouble."

The captain set his pipe down on the table. "Good. We will go to shore tomorrow at dawn to fetch it. And we will also see what we can gather from this Island in way of provisions." He turned to the mate. "You will be in charge of the provisions party. Pick a few men to accompany you. Hawkins, and I will take the rest for our party. I am going to leave Tucker on board with two other men to keep watch over the ship. Is that agreeable?"

For a brief second there looked to be a curious expression that crossed the mates face, but I couldn't be sure, for the next moment he was nodding and replied with a hearty, "Aye, aye cap'n."

Still, I waited till he had left, to take out the map and show the captain and Panya just where we were going tomorrow. It didn't cross my mind till much later, how I had had no misgivings about explaining every inch of the island with Panya around. Seems I was starting to trust her despite my better judgment.

When our trip to shore had been planned out and the men that were to accompany us picked, it was evening. After a light dinner, I took leave of the captain and Panya and made my way to my cabin.

I sat on the bed. Thanks to whatever Panya had given me last night, I had slept without the nightmares. Tonight I would have no such luck. I thought about going and asking her for a little of the herbs she used, but my stubborn pride wouldn't allow it. I lay there with my eyes closed, just trying to rest.

I dosed off several times, though as expected there were dreams. The dreams were all of a foreboding nature. I was looking for something, or fleeing, and the dreams always ended before the evil caught up to me or I found what I searched for.

I awoke in the early morning, exhausted in both mind and body. I went out on deck. The sun had not yet risen, and the air held a slight chill. I made my way over to were the watch was, hoping for some company, but they were nowhere to be found.

In fact, there was no sound at all save the rippling of the waves, and I began to have a very bad feeling. I ran down to the galley. Sure enough, Panya was gone. Running back up on deck I saw that all the boats except the dinghy were missing. I went to alert the captain.

I knocked at his cabin door. It seemed this was getting to be a nightly habit with us. He opened the door as before and I breathlessly told him what seemed to have taken place. He went out to see for himself, and then went to the crews quarters. Less than half of the men were there, fully unaware of what had happened. We awoke them all, but none of them had and knowledge of what had occurred during the night.

The captain went back on deck to make sure he had missed nothing. I stayed down with the crew a bit longer, lost in thought. Panya was missing with the rest. Did this mean she was involved in the mutiny? And a mutiny it was, there was no other name for it. I could not believe this was happening. Surely this Island and all who come seeking it's treasure were cursed. There was not other logical explanation for it. It was as if history was repeating itself, taunting me with it's cruel memories.

A shout from the deck brought me out of my thoughts. It was the captain calling my name. I hurried up to where he stood at the helm.

"Come and take a look at this. I just discovered it," he said, his face grim.

I took the crumpled note from his hand and unfolded it. What I saw made my heart stop for a moment. Scrawled in almost intelligible handwriting was the following words: 'Da map an' ship fer da life of da woman. Met us at da soth beech fer da exchang. leeve yer wepons on da ship.'

I looked up at the captain. "They know Panya's a woman."

The captain nodded. "Yes, and not only that, but half the crew has turned against us and I have reason to believe the mate is behind all of this."

"I had a bad feeling about him, never imagined this though." I looked out at the island, feeling angry with myself for ever distrusting Panya Silver. "We can not just hand over the map to them and let them away with the treasure and the ship."

"No," the captain was already walking back to his cabin. "We need a plan and we only have till noon to think of one."

I followed him. "You know of what happened here last time I was crazy enough to venture to this island. Seems nothing ever changes. But I do not want any of the bloodshed of my last voyage to spill out into this one."

The captain sighed as he lit a pipe. "We may have no choice. It all depends on your priorities. Are you willing to give up the map and all the remaining treasure, kill someone, and even suffer your nightmares for the rest of your days, if it means saving the life of all the loyal men and miss Silver?"

I was offended he would even ask such a question. What kind of a man did he believe me to be? "Of course, I would risk my very life to save everyone! I was the one who brought them into this mess in the first place!"

The captain nodded. "Good. Then listen up, for I have a plan."


End file.
